Piccolo and Zikkon: True Friends
by Piccolo2
Summary: Piccolo finds his emotions by training a sarcastic girl named Zikkon(3 years after Buu)


Piccolo and Zikkon:True Friends By: Samantha K. Lang  
  
Hello, Dragonball Z fans. Another chapter of DBZ unfolds as we tell the untold story of Piccolo, the anti-social Namekian, whom finally meets his first true friend, a young girl named Zikkonne Kiolei. It happened 3 years after Majin Buu was destroyed, and nothing much had changed at all. Let me, the narrator, tell you this story.  
  
"Ha-aaaaaah!!!!!!" Zikkonne yelled as she attacked a fellow classmate. She was at Yoshida's Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and Karate School, training to become stronger than everyone there. "Keep it up, Zikkon! Don't let him hit you!" her teacher yelled from the sidelines. Zikkon is Zikkonne's nick-name, and she prefered it over her real name. "Gotcha, boss. I'll beat 'em," she answered. Err......I'd better end this now, she thought to herself. "Solar Flare!!!!!!!" A bright and blinding light flared up from behind her, leaving all but her and the teacher blinded. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's too bright! I can't see a thing!" Yobishi, Zikkon's sparring partner yelled. "I win," she arrogantly said. POW! Zikkon had been hit from behind, and was flung out of the ring. Yobishi had decided to use his sense of hearing to find her, and he had won his prize. Knocking Zikkon clear out of the ring had been his goal, and he met it. As Zikkon brushed herself off, Yobishi approached her. "Good job, today. You almost had me, though. But I can't help saying that if you'd kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't have been the winner," he lectured. Zikkon had heard enough lecturing, and she was tired of it."Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled. "Jeez! Don't blow a fuse!" he teased. Master Yoshida put her hand on Zikkon's shoulder, immediately calming her student down. Zikkon walked away and headed outside, wishing that her dull life would brighten up. Soon, it would.  
  
After leaving the sparring school, Zikkon decided to go straight home, so she could catch up on missed homework assignments that had not been turned in yet, or that were severely over-due. As she passed Tadiko St., a man dressed in black jumped her. "Ahh! Get away, freak!" she screamed in a rage. He grabbed her in an uncomfortable way, knowing that Zikkon would try to fight back. Piccolo, whom was just passing through the small city, decided to stop the lunatic attacking this stranger in trouble. "Hey! You had better leave her be, or you'll be in more pain than you've ever felt before. Can you hear me?" he called down to the lunatic. The man looked up and sneered. "Try me." Piccolo frowned and lifted his middle and pointer finger to his forehead and yelled, "Special........Beam......Cannon!" A burst of bright light escaped his two fingers and sent the ravving lunatic flying. Zikkon just stared at the green man in surprise. Whoa. What attack was that, and who is he? More importantly, what is he? she wondered to herself. The man got out of there fast. His burnt back was not his focus right now. As for Zikkon, she would have done the same, but she was to focused on Piccolo to even care. He was wearing normal clothing, although he hated them. He was used to wearing his weighted clothing. "I'm not going to hurt you, kid. Just let me check for any injuries that the guy who attacked you might've inflicted," Piccolo said. "No way, buddy. I'm fine and I'm gonna' leave now, alright?" Zikkon said anxiously. "But you might be hurt. I-" Zikkon inturrupted Piccolo. "Read my lips, bucko. I----feel----just----fine. Got it?" she spelled out for him. He scowled and nodded in frustration. Then he reached for her, and she dodged. "Solar Flare!" Zikkon yelled. A great flash of light rushed out from behind her, blinding Piccolo. When the light faded, Piccolo had disappeared and Zikkon started walking away. Why won't anyone ever listen to me?! Piccolo thought to himself. He was hiding in the under-brush nearby. He decided that if he followed this girl, he might gain something from it. They both would.  
  
"Mom? Jariko? Gordokai? Hhhhheeeeeelllllllllooooooo?" Zikkon shouted. This was a little strange to Zikkon, because usually her parents and brother were home by now. I wonder where in the world they are, she thought in question. The house was so silent that you could have dropped a pin and heard it hit the floor. Zikkon walked back to her room; her dogs followed her closely behind. When she reached her room, Piccolo was there! Now he was in his weight-training clothes. "Whoa. Jeez, you scared me! What are you doing here? That "Solar Flare" should have kept you from following me...uh-oh. Don't tell me that you're angry with me. Are you?" Zikkon asked. Piccolo looked at her in confusion. He couldn't believe that a girl was strong enough to use a "Solar Flare". "No, I'm not angry with you. I just wanted to talk, if you don't mind," he answered. "Yeah, I don't care. So, what's your name?" Zikkon asked. She had alot of questions for this tall, green guy to answer. "My name is Piccolo. Nice to meet you. Now, what's your name?" he told her. Zikkon flinched. Why'd he want to know her name? She stopped guessing and said, "My name's Zikkonne Kiolei. Call me Zikkon, ok?" Piccolo nodded. "Uh, Piccolo? I have to get my chores done. Do you want to help?" Zikkon asked, trying to get him to give her a hand. "No. It's not my place to help you. You'll get it done, eventually. I'll wait for you here," he said. Dang it! Why did God make men so darn smart? Zikkon thought. She decided to start working, because she lived on a farm now, not just a little house with a small amount of work to do.  
  
Her first chore was to feed the animals; the horses were first. Zikkon walked over to the water barrel. It was empty, but she would have to fill the already heavy container all the way up. This was her least favorite chore, since the water inside would splash her as she walked back to the horses' stalls. After she filled it up, she began carrying it, and as she predicted, it got her good and wet. Suddenly, the load got very light. Zikkon opened her closed eyes quickly, and saw Piccolo putting most of the barrel's weight on his shoulders. Zikkon looked at him and smiled. Piccolo looked back at her, but he didn't smile. Zikkon immeadiately began to enjoy his company, but he still confused her alot, and vice versa. Eventually, though, they would become inseperable.  
  
"Thank you, Piccolo. I feel alot better now.....jeez, you're strong! Do you take any form of martial arts?" Zikkon asked. Piccolo had helped her complete all of the chores, and he was lifting up heavy farm equipment like they were weightless! "Yes. I've been training myself every form of martial arts I could find out about for a long time. I spent as much time as I could training, stopping here and there for a year or two. I hope you understand that I'm not bragging," Piccolo said. "Oh, believe me. Bragging isn't what I'm focused on right now. Brag all you want. I just want to know more about you. You don't know how much I was struggling as I tried to get the farm equipment into the barn. You actually helped me get all of my chores done in half of the time it usually takes me, and my mom or Gordokai didn't have to help," Zikkon said, happy that her chores were finally completed. She wasn't able to keep her eyes off him. Piccolo was her hero, and he was a strange one at that. "Well, like I said, tell me about yourself. I'd really like to know why my only friend, you, living here in New Mexico, has green skin," she said, supposedly ready for anything he might bring up. "One day I was meditating, and a vision came to me stating that I should find a person. After all of my unsucessful searches, I came to New Mexico, trying to find this person, the person being strong willed and supposedly has strength beyond compare. I thought if I came here, I would have found that person. I still haven't found the right person though," he calmly explained, "and the only way to tell who is the right person, is a mark that looks like a dragon imprinted into the top of their hand." Zikkon just stared at him in awe. She lifted her hand and said, "Did it look like this?" A dragon about 2 in. long was stamped hard into her skin. Piccolo looked at her, for what seemed like hours. He'd found her.  
  
"Well, this isn't exactly why I came looking for you. I wanted to train you. You're already taking classes, but I can take your training up a few levels. It's your choice, though. I'm not going to force you to do something that you don't want to do, Zikkon," Piccolo told her modestly. This had hit Zikkon hard. A chance to prove to the world that she was stronger than everyone took her for, but it most likely meant leaving her mom. She didn't want to leave her mother. I'm not leaving without mom's ok, she thought to herself. "If you want to wait till your mom's home, you could have said that you wanted to, instead of just thinking it. You know I don't have any problem with it," Piccolo sneered. "Ok, but you can bet I'm not calling you "teacher" or "boss" unless I'm teasing, got it?" Zikkon laughed seriously. "Sounds like a deal to me," Piccolo said, still sneering about the "One Friend Knows What The Other Friend is Thinking" trick. Zikkon nodded, and they headed inside.  
  
"It's fine by me, Piccolo. But you promise not to get her killed, alright?" Zikkon's mom said. Zikkon rolled her eyes. Dorikia was always telling people to promise not to get her daughter hurt or anything worse. It annoyed Zikkon alot, but, after all, Dorikia was her mom. "Ok mom. I love ya, and I'll see you in a few years, okay?" Zikkon said sadly. Her mom waved as Piccolo walked out to his car. Zikkon followed closely behind him, walking proudly down the sidewalk. "Good-bye, Mom," Zikkon said. Dorikia walked in the house, nodding to approve that Jariko could move into her room. Very suddenly, the car started up, and Piccolo floored it. Uh- oh."YYYYAAA-AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Piccolo yelled. "WHOA! Geez, Piccolo! Don't you know there's a speed limit?!" Zikkon asked. "I can't help myself, Zikkon! I just need the adrenline-rush!" he answered, slowing down. Zikkon couldn't stop herself from laughing. Who would've thought that Piccolo, a quiet-type guy, could floor it?  
  
When they came to the highway, Piccolo said, "We're not going to get there fast enough. Do you want to get on a jet? After all, we're going to Japan. And I don't think a car is going to get us there very quick. What do you say?" Huh?! We're going all the way to Japan?! Oh my gosh! No wonder Piccolo told me it was my choice whether or not I wanted to come along, Zikkon exclaimed in her thoughts, then she nodded. No way was she gonna have him drive to Japan. But, could he afford it? "Don't think about how we're going to get on the plane. Just show me how to get to the airport, ok?" Piccolo said. "Ok, but, we aren't planning on being stow-aways, are we?" Zikkon asked. Piccolo sneered again, this time Zikkon sneered along with him, knowing that this would be fun, not to mention dangerous.  
  
"Oh boy. Piccolo, don't take this the wrong way, but, YOU'RE INSANE!" Zikkon said loudly. "If that's the way you want to put it, fine, but personally, I don't care. We need to get there by tomorrow afternoon. If you've changed your mind, then I suggest you pay your own way home," Piccolo snapped. Zikkon snickered in enjoyment of his courage. Piccolo decided that in order to get where they wanted to go, they would have to ride where no one could see them: on the top of the jet. To Zikkon, this was the craziest thing she had ever heard of, but Piccolo had taken larger risks. One risk was so large that he had died from it. But the Eternal Dragon brought him back. "No thank you. I'm not rich, ya know," Zikkon laughed. She wasn't gonna back out this time.  
  
"On the count of three, I'm going to jump up onto the top of the plane. I'm not expecting you to make it when you jump, but give it a try," Piccolo said. Zikkon looked up and gulped. The plane was at least 10 meters tall! "1.....2.......3!" Piccolo counted, then at 3, he leaped, and actually made it. Zikkon stared at him, then, she leaped. She barely made it, in fact, Piccolo had to grab her arm to keep her from falling! "Oh, man....you saved my butt. Again. And I thank ya for it, really, I do," Zikkon said, short on breath. Piccolo ignored her compliment and sat down quietly. "Jeez! No "your welcome" or anything! Boy, you need to be a little more social. Nobody is as-" Zikkon started to say, but Piccolo cut her off, and said, "If I were you, I'd shut up. Unless you want to get shoved off the plane." Sheesh! He doesn't have to threaten me. I don't want to make him angry, though. So, I'll shut up, Zikkon thought quietly. "The reason you should shut up is because people are boarding right now. If you make too much noise people will start to complain. Then someone will be sent up here to watch for intruders until the plane leaves," Piccolo whispered. This made Zikkon feel very guilty for commenting about his social skills. WWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR----the jet's engine started up, scaring Zikkon so bad that she fell onto Piccolo. "Heh heh, I'd better watch where I'm falling," she laughed in a fake voice. Piccolo just shook his head and snickered. What a darn tease, Piccolo thought, sneering at the kid. Zikkon walked up torwards the front of the plane, sat down, and fell asleep, not noticing that Piccolo sat down right next to her, or that this would be one of the few times that she would get a full night's sleep.  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz........wha......huh? Where am I?" Zikkon groaned. She looked at her surroundings, and then remembered what was going on: Piccolo, her first friend, had decided to take her to Japan in order to train her. "It's time to get off the plane, Zikkon. Are you done snoring yet?" Piccolo said. "Yeah, yeah. I'm awake," she growled. "Some of my friends are waiting for us inside. They'll fly us up to the Lookout," Piccolo explained. Zikkon looked at him in question. "What do you mean, fly, and what in the heck is a Lookout?" Zikkon asked Piccolo. "Forget it. You'll find out soon enough," he said, jumping off the jet. To top it off, Piccolo did a triple flip. Show off....ooh, I got a good idea, Zikkon thought in a sly way. She jumped, landed straight on Piccolo's head, and gracefully bounced off. "OWWW! What was that for?!" Piccolo hollered. "You're a dang show off! Learn some modesty, Piccolo. It would certainly help your personality. Come on, let's go," Zikkon teased. Piccolo growled, and Zikkon started laughing.  
  
When thet got inside the airport terminal, Piccolo started looking for a familiar person, and eventually found one. "Hey! Piccolo, over here!" someone yelled over all the noise. Piccolo turned, and saw Goku, a very familiar face that he had known since he was very young. "Hi, Goku. I brought this girl along, although she's quite the tease," Piccolo said while holding his neck. He was still in pain from Zikkon's little stunt. "I'm proud to say that I am a tease. It doesn't bother me at all," Zikkon said. "Well, that's your opinion. My neck is killing me because of that show you put on," Piccolo said in anger. Zikkon opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't think of any more rude comments to throw at him. Except one, which she was saving for later. So she quickly changed the subject. "Nice to meet you. My name's Zikkon, what's yours?" "I'm Goku, Piccolo's friend. It's nice to meet you, too," Goku said. "Um, we should get going. I don't like public places much. Would it be okay if I drive?" Piccolo asked. Goku and Zikkon looked at each other, then rolled their eyes. "Fat chance, Piccolo. You go completely insane when you drive. Don't even try it," Goku laughed. They walked outside, got into the mini-plane, and took off.  
  
"So this is what you meant by flying. Now I get it. I thought you meant something different," Zikkon said quietly. She just stared at the passing clouds, when she noticed a large platform built on a tower. "Just a guess, but, is that the Lookout? It's big and high up, that's for sure," Zikkon asked. "Yeah, that's it. The tallest structure ever built, even taller than the Empire State Building, I think," Goku said. A palace stood firmly on it. As they landed, some people approached the plane. They all stood there waving, except one guy with a serious look on his face: Vegeta. "Hi, everybody. We're back. How are you all doing?" Goku asked. "Ok, who's the stranger?" someone asked. "Oh, this is Zikkon, the person I was looking for. She came to get some help in her training, so she'll be staying here for a while," Piccolo told them, "and Zikkon, this is Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Chi-chi, Ox-King, Tien, Chioatzu, Yajarobe, Yamcha, Krillin, Videl, Hercule, Dende, Android 18, Marron, and Master Roshi. They will be living up here as well, so try to respect them, alright?" Zikkon nodded, and started walking away. I'm just going to stay out of their way, otherwise Piccolo will get angry, she thought, not that I'm worried about that happening anytime soon. She started messing around a short distance away from where the plane was, hoping she'd be left alone, and watched the sun set as she kicked and punched at air, knowing that the air she was striking would be needed in a few days. All of it.  
  
"Uh, is she awake?" Trunks whispered to Goten. "I don't know, Trunks. She might be faking it," Goten whispered back. The two boys were standing near Zikkon, whom had fallen asleep outside. "Ok, what are you two doing? I thought that I told you to leave Zikkon alone, but do you ever listen to me?" Piccolo asked. "Actually, we never signed any papers saying that we had to listen to you, Piccolo. Did we Goten?" teased Trunks. '"Speak for yourself, Trunks! You're crazy not to listen to Piccolo," Goten said, backing up slowly. "Piccolo, why don't you go take a break? I'll handle the little guys for now. They woke me up, so I guess that makes me the baby- sitter, not that they're babies, anyway," said Zikkon, whom was lying on the ground. "Please, Piccolo?????????? Can she???????!" the boys begged. Piccolo had been watching the two kids, but he was very strict about it. "I have no problem with it whatsoever. Just try to keep quiet, alright?" Piccolo said without hesitation. The kids ran over to Zikkon, and started jumping on her. "Ok, Piccolo! Try not to snore too loud!" Zikkon laughed. "Ooh, that hurt. She's lucky I'm too tired to get angry. I'm never gonna get enough sleep with all this comotion," Piccolo growled under his breath, obviously very tired.  
  
"So, why is Piccolo your friend? Is it weird?" Trunks asked. "Well, I really don't know why he's my friend. He said he needed me because a vision told him that he should find a person with incredible stength, but, I'm not that strong. And it is a little strange seeing that I don't know him well yet we still get along, but hey, at least I even have a friend. Beggars can't be choosers," Zikkon explained. "My dad's a Saiyan, and Trunk's dad is too. My dad likes Piccolo, but Vegeta, Trunk's dad, walks around calling him "Namek" and "Freak of Nature". It's rude, but Trunks doesn't have the guts to tell his dad to stop it," Goten teased Trunks. Trunks simply answered, "You didn't have to go and say that, of all things, Goten. What about the "bed- wetting" problem you have?" Goten turned red, and punched Trunks in the arm. "Alright, the both of you, as much as I enjoy hearing your deepest secrets, the teasing ends now, got it? I don't think your fathers would enjoy it," Zikkon said, hoping that they'd stop. "Do you want to meet us, when we're fused? We like doing the Fusion Technique. It's when we do something that looks like a dance, and when we're done, we become Gotenks, the strongest kid around here," Trunks bragged. Fusion? What do they mean, fusion? Like atomic fusion? Zikkon looked puzzled. "Ready? Fu...........sion......Haaaaaa!" the boys yelled together. She thought that they looked funny. But then the boy's bodies started to glow and when they were done, a single kid stood there.  
  
"Hi. I'm Gotenks. Who are you?" he asked. "Whoa. Oh! Yeah, I'm Zikkon, Piccolo's friend. So you're Gotenks. I guess taking care of one kid is better than taking care of two. What do you wanna' do? I'm pretty much bored out of my mind, so I really don't care," said Zikkon, making a quick introduction. "I didn't know that Piccolo had a friend. Besides Gohan, anyway. Did you just meet him?" he said in question. "Yep. He's a cool guy, but I don't know much about him. It's kinda weird, meeting him on such short notice. But I'm not complaining. Just curious, but how long do you have until you change back?" Zikkon said, pouring out info, and getting some, too. "Thirty minutes, or a half hour. I'll do the fusion over in about an hour, if you want me to," he said, answering Zikkon's questions as fast as possible. While they talked, Piccolo watched them from a high place built onto a building. I wonder how Zikkon is able to keep Gotenk's arrogant attitude under control? Maybe I should ask her. "Zikkon, may I talk to you for a second?" he called down to them. "Look who it is. Piccolo, I thought you mentioned something about sleepin'. Why aren't you in some bed snorin'?" Zikkon teased. Then, she whispered to Gotenks about what happened when they got off the jet. Gotenks laughed hard, and said, "Does your neck feel better, Piccolo? Or do you still need a chiropractor? I'll gladly give you a neck job." Gotenks, you'd better stop teasing Piccolo, before his anger rises too high to control. It's already a little too high for me, Zikkon thought to Gotenks in a "Mind Message". He nodded, and went inside to eat.  
  
Zikkon smiled as Piccolo came over to her, walking slowly and calmly till they were close enough to talk. "How can you keep Gotenks under control like that? He's never listened to me or anyone else before. His pride keeps him out of our reach, and he never even listens to Vegeta!" Piccolo exclaimed as calm as he could. Zikkon looked puzzled. "I really just treat him like he's my age, answer his questions, and make sure he doesn't tease too much. It ain't a easy task, keeping him under control. Gotenks is like a volcano, he erupts without much of a warning," she laughed as she ran inside. I still don't get her! She's smart, in both ways, and strong willed. But I still don't sense any strength in energy coming from her, though, Piccolo thought in silence. He shrugged, and followed her. The duo didn't know how much they would need each other later on, but their close friendship would cost them.  
  
"Piccolo? Are you goin' to eat? If you're the person who's training me tomorrow, you should eat something," Zikkon said, acting like she was really concerned. "I don't have to eat anything. My body doesn't need food like yours. All I need to live is water," Piccolo answered. "Hmph. Lucky. I starve all day long at school for nothing until lunch and I could be living like him," Zikkon growled under her breath, feeling jealous. "Aw, man! Not fish again! Chi-Chi, Bulma, we already had fish 5 times this week! Your cooking is great, but, come on! How 'bout some Mexican instead? Please?!" pleaded Yamcha as he looked at the salmon on the table. Chi-Chi and Bulma scowled at Yamcha. Zikkon felt she should save Yamcha from the two women, so she said,"I love Mexican. Bean burritos are my favorite, and I haven't had one in weeks! Oh sure, the make ya fart, but it can't be helped, now can it?" Everyone with the exception of Piccolo and Vegeta started laughing hard. Piccolo couldn't help but snicker a little bit, after all, it was funny. Vegeta scoffed loudly and left the table; he coudn't believe how rude Zikkon was, in his point of view. Of all things, she had to bring up such a disgusting subject! he thought to himself.  
  
Afterwards, Zikkon got up and left the table as well, laughing quietly. She headed out to mess around again, not knowing that Piccolo was following her. Zikkon started to practice doing handstands, trying to finally get it right. "If I can't get this right, then I'm not worth helping. I should've paid more attention in gym. Then I wouldn't have to do this now," she complained. Piccolo started walking over to Zikkon, whom was falling in every direction possible. Vegeta was watching from a window above them, interested in what was happening. Zikkon pushed her body into the air again, but she didn't fall this time, thanks to Piccolo, who had grabbed her ankle to prevent it. "Here, like this. Don't throw your weight all the way over your head. Start out in a tripod, then push up. I know you can do this. It's easy," he said, trying to make her feel confident. Zikkon pushed up and balanced her weight. Then she stood up-right, her eyes gleaming. "I did it! Oh, man! Yes! Thanks, Piccolo!" Zikkon laughed, and, unexpectedly, embraced Piccolo tightly. He looked stunned. Then he realized that she was very excited about finally learning to do a handstand, and was thanking him for it. He put one hand on her back, and said while smiling, "You're welcome." Vegeta just stared and laughed, saying, "I can't believe it! Zikkon found the good side of the Namek; she broke right through his anti-social personality and brought out his happiness." The two comrades walked inside, knowing that they both had learned something great, but not knowing how much it had meant to one another.  
  
"Ok. Who's sleepin' where? I can tell you this: I am not sleeping with the two kids, and I'm not gonna sleep with the older guys, because I really don't think that's right," Zikkon said, laying down the lines. She was saying this because Piccolo had brought some enemies/friends over; two men from Other World, or the place where dead people go, who were alowed to come back alive, but only if they swore not to kill anyone besides bad guys while they were there. It was Doore and Cell, two past enemies. "Honestly, I don't care where you put us, but I do feel the same way as Zikkonne does," said Cell. "Zikkon, Zikkon, Zikkon, Zikkon, Zikkon, Zikkon, it's ZIKKON!" yelled Zikkon furiously. Oops. Cell, you should've listened before when she had said not to call her that, Doore told Cell in a M.M., or "Mind Message". Cell looked up from the floor and glared at Doore. Doore just stood there and sneered.  
  
BOOM!!!!! A large crash outside got everyone's attention. Zikkon and Piccolo were the first ones outside, hoping for a good fight. Piccolo looked up and saw the opponent they had come outside to fight. He knew that this was not a good situation to bring Zikkon into. "I recognize you. You're Majin Buu. How in the world did you get back here, you demented freak? Come on Buu. Fight me and Piccolo. We can take you on," teased Zikkon slyly when she saw him. Ohh, what potential this girl has. She could be a great fighter. I think she's the one I'll absorb first, Majin Buu thought to himself. Fortunately for Zikkon, Piccolo had listened in on what Buu was thinking and knew that he had to protect Zikkon at all costs. Majin Buu jumped at Zikkon and went to absorb her. He grabbed hold of her and ripped a chunk of his rubbery, pink, flesh from his arm and it expanded. Piccolo rushed at Buu and kicked him hard in the gut. He kicked Buu so hard that Buu had to let go of Zikkon, then he ran over to the dark area behind the building with Zikkon in his arms, after he saw Goku come outside with help behind him. Majin Buu was still afraid of Goku from years ago, and flew away from the Lookout. "I'll be back for the girl," Buu yelled as he left.  
  
Piccolo was breathing hard. That was close, he told himself in his mind. "Ok, you can let go of me now, Piccolo. Majin Buu's gone, and I'm tired. Where exactly am I sleeping?" asked Zikkon, hoping that Piccolo would calm down. He looked at her and said, "I don't think we have any rooms left, so we'll have to come up with somewhere else to sleep. Majin Buu destroyed alot of our rooms, including yours, Cell's, Doore's, and mine. The only other option is to find another suitable place to sleep until everything is in order," Piccolo said. Zikkon just stood there staring at the floor. This is gonna be one heck of a night. I have school in 5 days, which ain't goin' to help me much in my training. It means a tight schedule for me, and Piccolo is going to be watching me every second. I appreciate him alot, but that's going a little too far. My life used to be a normal, fun, and easy life, but now I have aliens watching my back for me! But I really don't give. I never have, Zikkon thought to herself. Piccolo thought she didn't want anything to do with him, but he didn't know how much she really cared. She was getting to the point where she'd do anything for him, even giving up her own life.  
  
Zikkon climbed up onto a huge cliff about 3 miles away from the Lookout. She had decided to sleep here instead of in some huge palace; she felt out of place in a big building. Suddenly, Piccolo jumped up onto the cliff and said,"You need somebody to keep you safe. Majin Buu is very dangerous. You'd have a better chance of escaping him if I'm here to distract him." Zikkon looked suprised. "You'd do that for me?! Whoa. And I thought I was dedicated to my work," she thought verbally. Piccolo wasn't doing this just for his own reputation, but because he needed something to do, and Zikkon lit the flame of curiosity in his mind. He sat down and started thinking. I never thought that the person I helped on the street would be the one that I was looking for. To think she'd end up being in the middle of this huge mess and still be calm and sane is beyond me. All I know is that her energy isn't that high yet, she's hiding something from me other than I would normally be able to figure out on my own, and that she is possibly the funniest person I know! Hah, she's a strange one, alright. But no stranger than I probably look to her. I don't believe that I have any feelings for this kid, even though I know that's what it is......darn it! There I go again, talking to myself, hoping my emotions will leave me feeling stone cold, knowing they won't. I'll never figure this out.....sigh, he thought without much reason. Zikkon sat down behind, quietly watching the colorful sunset. She knew tomorrow would be a tough day, and enjoying what was left of this one would be good advice to anybody.  
  
Some time later, Zikkon, whom was still awake behind Piccolo, thought he was asleep, so she started praying. "God, help me endure tommorrow's training. Keep me and everyone else I know safe, especially my brother. If it at all be possible, allow us to beat this Majin Buu character in time. Oh yeah, God? Keep Piccolo from losing his patience with me. You know I'm a smart-aleck, a big tease, and mostly a failure at martial arts. Also, show me why Piccolo is so darn edgy! He turns away every time I look at him, he doesn't smile much, and never laughs! It's as if he has no sense of humor. Help me find some if not all the answers to my questions, Lord. Amen." Piccolo swallowed hard. I'm already making a bad impression! Why couldn't I have been a little calmer? Then, making sure he couldn't be heard, he swore at himself for being anti-social in the first place. Zikkon, even though she didn't mean it, elbowed Piccolo. Guessing it had been on purpose, Piccolo felt reassured that she still thought of him as a friend.  
  
"Hey, you. Are ya gonna wake up?" It was Doore. Huh? What? Zikkon thought to herself. "Oh. Oh, yeah. I'm gettin' up. Wait a second. It's not even 5:30 AM! I didn't fall asleep till 11:00 PM last night!" she exclaimed. "It's not exactly my idea of a good time to get up either, but it's Piccolo's orders," said Doore. "Piccolo's "orders"? He should quit acting like he's some champion fighter and take it easy," she said. Piccolo had been standing behind Zikkon since Doore had woken her up. He was listening intently at what she had to say. To him, her opinion was important. Until she went too far. Doore tried to shut her up before she got herself into trouble, but she ignored him. "Well, we'd better get goin' before "Mr. I'm-so-strong-because-my-name's-Piccolo-the-Super-Namekian- Pickle" starts yelling," said Zikkon. Piccolo scowled at the word "pickle". He'd not been called that before, but it stung hard. He knew that he had to teach her better manners, so he replied, "If I were you, I'd be careful how loud I said a comment about someone when they happen to be right behind me." Zikkon flinched when she heard Piccolo's familiar but angry tone. She turned and looked up, recalling how tall Piccolo was. She knew her manners, but prefered to not use them much. She knew different of Piccolo. It would be an insult to avoid his eye contact, and could cost her heavily. "I'm sorry Piccolo. I shouldn't speak my mind so loud," she confessed. "It would be wise of you to watch your tongue. I'm sure you can," he growled. That's the last time I insult anybody stronger than me, Zikkon thought. But, as she knew, eventually she'd do it again.  
  
The Piccolo, Doore, Cell, Zikkon, and Vegeta stood in the forest below the Lookout, ready to train. Vegeta was just watching. He would soon serve as a diversion for Zikkon's idea which went like this: while Vegeta drew Piccolo's attention torwards him, Zikkon and Doore would take off into the woods, leading Piccolo on a chase. Zikkon inlisted Vegeta's help by his own volunteering. He had said that he enjoyed the sour but growing friendship between the duo, and also liked seeing Piccolo get fooled. Cell, however, had no part in this. Zikkon nodded at Vegeta when Piccolo turned away, and Vegeta asked, "Tell me again, what is the purpose of training this insolent child?" Piccolo turned to explain. That was the point where Zikkon and Doore took off. Vegeta pretended not to notice that they had left until they were almost out of sight, then he pointed torwards them. Piccolo turned back around and before even seeing that they were gone, and he ran into the forest after them. "Get back here right now! We don't have time for your stupid games!" he yelled furiously. He was about 6 feet away from Zikkon, whom was laughing. Piccolo felt struck dumb. He'd forgotten that flying was faster that running. He jumped off the ground and took flight, gaining speed quickly. Dang! That's what I forgot. Well that was stupid, Zikkon. How could you forget that he can fly?! Zikkon asked herself. "There's no way I'm ever going back now! Ha ha!" she yelled. Piccolo caught up to Zikkon quickly, then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "So you think you're not coming back, huh? It looks like it to me," he said. Zikkon mumbled angrily. If he has a sense of humor, it's a very dry one, she thought.  
  
They came back to camp just as quickly as they'd left. "Alright. We're going to get this done the right way. Here's the deal: Zikkon, you are going to stay in the wilderness for 6 months. And I don't want to hear "no", got it?" said Piccolo. Zikkon shook her head in denial. Uh-uh. No. That ain't gonna happen to me. If he thinks I'm crazy enough to stay out here alone for that long, he's insane! "Why can't I stay out here, too? It's not fair to let a kid out here alone, ya know. Especially a girl," Doore pointed out when he returned from the forest. "I wouldn't go that far, Doore. She's smart enough to withstand the harsh living conditions out here, unlike you. You and Cell will be taking your fighting skills up to the advanced levels with Vegeta. Out here, Doore, you wouldn't last five minutes, and you know that well enough," Piccolo countered. Doore glared at Piccolo. That musta' hit home. Piccolo's a little too hard on Doore, if anyone were to ask me, Zikkon thought.  
  
"Take this weapon. It might help while you're out here," said Piccolo as he pulled a sword out from behind him. Zikkon just stared. The sword's blade wasn't dull, in fact, it was sharp enough to slice metal down easily. It had a green tint to it, making it even more interesting. "My race gave it to me when they visited Earth. They called it Zejior-Reile, translated "Sword of Virtues". I think you're good enough to handle Zejior, as I prefer to call it. The sword is very powerful in the right hands. Don't lose it, Zikkon. It's your only weapon against anything that attacks you," he instructed. Who'd be stupid enough to lose something as cool as that? Doore pondered. Piccolo shoved the sword into it's sheath, and handed it to Zikkon. "Why are you leaving me out here to fend for myself? I'm no hiker. I wouldn't even know the difference between a rattlesnake or a harmless look-alike. At least leave Cell out here with me. I don't think I'll survive alone," she complained. "You'll do fine alone. If you belive in God, then trust He'll protect you. He wouldn't have you die if He has a plan for your life," Piccolo told her encouragingly. That's true. Wait a second. How does he know that I believe in God? Hmm...I wonder, thought Zikkon when she heard him.  
  
Piccolo's comments weren't helping Zikkon feel better at all. Doore saw the doubtful look on Zikkon's face, so he said, also trying to re- encourage her, "Good luck, kiddo. I'll see ya soon." Not that soon, Zikkon thought. Piccolo motioned to Vegeta, Cell, and Doore so they'd leave. They flew up into the sky and dissappeared. Piccolo then turned to Zikkon. "I truly have confidence in you, Zikkon. Your will to survive is strong. I have no doubts in my mind that you'll make it through this," he said modestly. Yeah. That really helps.....sigh.....I never even wrote my will, thought Zikkon. She was reluctant to follow Piccolo away from the Lookout, and was also thinking she'd never see civilization again.  
  
Once Piccolo and Zikkon had gone about a mile away from the Lookout, they stopped. "We'll stop here. The rules are simple: 1, no electronics are allowed to be used in any situation, 2, no contact is allowed with any person other than me, and 3, you can't go to any cities for any reason. Got it?" Piccolo said. Zikkon nodded. This ought to be fun. He's ruled out anything that might help me, so I'd better be very careful out here. Piccolo turned and flew off. But not torwards the Lookout. He had other business to take care of. "Ok. I'm officially a modern-day cavewoman. How does Piccolo think so positively? I don't even think Zejior can help me through this. Oh, I'm such a pesemist. I can't think of one positive thing about staying out here. Well, with the exception that this "banishment" will improve my martial art skills," groaned Zikkon. She looked at her surroundings. Uh, lets see. Trees, trees, and, what else? Oh, yeah. Trees. I guess I should find some type of shelter for me to use as home, Zikkon thought. She turned and saw a huge oak that was hollowed out through the middle. It looked big enough to sustain her, so she stepped inside, hoping that it was vacant. Suddenly, a large cougar jumped from the shadows and attacked.  
  
"RROWWWWLLL!!!" it roared. "Ahhhh!!!" Zikkon screamed. She reached for the sword and drew it from its sheath. It glowed neon green as she swung it above her head violently. Even as she was shaking, she said, "You want some, come get some, kitty." The big cat could easily rip Zikkon's arms off, and Zikkon knew that. If it came down to it, she'd slice and dice that cat. Then, as if Zikkon had already hurt the cougar, it growled helplessly and took off. "I guess I was to good for it. I must be getting strong," Zikkon laughed arrogantly. "GGGGRRRRR......." a deep growl came from behind her. She turned torwards the entrance of the tree and walked out. "Who's out here?" Then, Zikkon looked up. Standing there, about 18 meters tall, was a ancient tyrant, ready to kill. The T-rex. "U-uh, is this your t-tree? I-I'm sorry," stammered Zikkon. Ok. I definetely need a diversion. But.......I'm out of ideas. What a predicament I've gotten myself into this time! she thought. The T-rex lunged! Zikkon looked up just in time, and barely jumped out of the way of the 3 inch long, dagger-like teeth coming at her. She hit the ground, rolled, scrambled to her feet, and ran. "I'm dead, I'm dead, oh, I am so dead." She was only 3 feet away from the "jaws of death" when she heard something. TTTSSEEWWW!! Zikkon turned to see what had become of her pursuer.  
  
"You've only been out here 5 minutes alone, and you're already getting into trouble? This is gonna take longer than I thought.....oh boy," said Piccolo. He had flown around the outskirts of the forest and circled back to monitor her. However, he hadn't expected this. The poor Rex was laying unconscious on a pile of trees. A circular burn was on its back, sizzling and blistering. "Give me a break, would ya? I'm new at this!! Jeez," Zikkon snapped. Piccolo shook his head. "I can't go easy on you during training, wimp. If I did, you'd never learn anything. And don't worry about Rex, here, that tree has been vacant for a long time. The cougar was just looking for shelter, because there's a storm approaching. Animals know that, so I'd watch for strange behavior." Zikkon wanted to strangle Piccolo, but she owed him. I can't believe that he's such a jerk during training!! Ooh, I hate this crap, Zikkon thought angrily. "A jerk, huh? Wanna see what I can do when I'm really being a jerk?" said Piccolo. Zikkon jumped. HE CAN READ MINDS?! Piccolo can read minds?? Holy Moses, I'm in trouble. "Yes, I can read minds. Yours is the most intresting so far, too. So, Zikkon, you'd be wise to watch what you think, otherwise I might just open up some more personal thoughts," Piccolo threatened mildly. Zikkon scowled at him. Then mind read this, punk. I hate you and your stupid training. I'd rather let Majin Buu kill me than have to handle you!! So go ahead, make me go through this junk, and we'll see how long my anger is sustained against you after I'm done. Piccolo spun around furiously and flew away. Only then did Zikkon notice how harsh she had treated him. "Piccolo!! Wait! I'm.........sorry. Ohhh." She pouted and walked back torward the tree.  
  
Thunder roared across the forest as Zikkon tried to sleep. "Stupid thunder. It's like a Creed concert out there! So noisy that I'll never even get a 1/4 of the way to sleep. Not only that, but I'm never gonna get over making Piccolo mad. Even though he shouldn't make me do dumb things like this, I shouldn't have told him that. At least not so unthankfully. I didn't really mean it.'' She looked outside and sighed. Ohh, Piccolo, if you can hear me, will you forgive me? I didn't mean anything I said! I'm just............uh...I don't know. You can hate me forever if you want, but that's up to you, Zikkon thought. She sighed again. "Why me?"  
  
Yo! This is my first chapter, so don't blow a fuse!!!! I'll finish the next and put it up! 


End file.
